


A Terceira Pessoa no Quarto

by Odd_Ellie



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Acaba que Yukito é do tipo que gosta de conversar após sexo, mas não é Touya com quem ele decide falar.





	A Terceira Pessoa no Quarto

Touya adormeceu logo após ter acabado, ele envolveu Yukito em seus braços e logo ele já estava dormindo. Yukito ainda estava em seus braços mas ele no entanto não estava dormindo, ele achou que o sono viria fácil também, afinal ele estava cansado também, mas esse acabou não se provando o caso. Sua mente estava eletrizada com pensamentos de Touya e ele. Levou a ele um tempo que ele considerou longo demais para se lembrar que eles não eram realmente as únicas pessoas ali.

“Yue você está acordado ?” Yukito perguntou mentalmente.

“Sim, se você está acordado significa que eu estou também” Yue respondeu imediatamente.

“Eu não tinha certeza, você ficou quieto por um bom tempo”

“Considerando que você estava fazendo sexo, conversar não pareceu uma atividade secundária apropriada”

“Bem sim, embora talvez algumas dicas teriam sido apreciadas, eu estava meio em dúvida se eu estava as fazendo as coisas direito em alguns momentos”

“...”

“Isso foi uma brincadeira”

“Eu estou ciente disso. Não foi muito engraçado”

Yukito estava preocupado agora, Yue era tão quieto em sua mente que era fácil esquecer que ele estava lá durante os dias calmos. Mas ele estava lá o tempo todo observando e sentindo.

“Okay… Touya me disse que ele pediu a sua permissão antes, obviamente você sabe disso... as vezes sente tão injusto você saber tudo que se passa na minha cabeça, tudo que acontece comigo, tudo que eu sinto e eu só saber o que você escolhe me contar”

“Eu nunca esconderia nada relevante de você”

“Eu sei, eu acho que eu me expressei da forma errada eu quis dizer que não é justo para nós dois, mesmo que de maneiras diferentes”

“Quando nós falamos assim é um tanto mais difícil para mim saber o que você está pensando.  Mas de qualquer maneira eu não posso mudar o jeito que as coisas são, se vale alguma coisa eu sinto muito pelas nossas circunstâncias não poderem ser mais regulares”

“Vale… como sentiu para você o que nós fizemos ?”

“Se foi fisicamente bom para você também foi para mim”

“Eu não estava perguntando fisicamente, tipo emocionalmente pra mim me deixou sentindo satisfeito e feliz, e você ?”

“Eu não tenho certeza como eu me sinto. Não foi uma experiência desagradável para mim, se isso é algo que esteja te preocupando”  

“Hum...como você se sente sobre o Touya ?”

“Eu sou muito grato ao irmão da mestra, graças a ele nós estamos vivos...e eu gosto de estar na presença dele, mas eu não sei ao certo o quanto disso vem de mim e o quanto você me influenciou”

“Ele é fácil de gostar, talvez tudo seja apenas você”

“Talvez sim, talvez não”

“Eu acho que a gente devia conversar mais, há óbvias desvantagens para nossa situação, mas uma vantagem deveria ser você e eu não precisamos ficar sozinhos, eu não quero que você se sinta sozinho, ou excluído ou eu não sei como alguém que está apenas observando minha vida ao invés de alguém que é parte dela”

“Eu vou contar para Touya que você é do tipo que fica excessivamente emocional e filosófico após sexo”

“Se você fizer isso eu vou dizer pra ele que você comentou que você acha que ele é muito bom de cama”

“Eu não disse isso”

“Mas ele é certo ? Tipo eu sei que eu não sou imparcial quando se trata dele, e que foi minha primeira vez, mas eu acho que foi acima da média, certo?”

“Eu não tenho parâmetros para comparação”

“Foi a sua primeira vez também ?”

“Eu não sei se eu posso contar sua experiência como sendo a minha também. Mas se você contar, sim foi”

“Isso é meio legal, tipo nós estamos na mesma página, passando pela mesma coisa com um companheiro. Bem um extra do que o usual. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer”

“Você é um rapaz com umas idéias muito estranhas”

Yukito riu, o que levou brevemente a Touya acordar.

“Yuki o que ?” Touya perguntou.

“Nada. Volte a dormir” Yukito disse e beijou levemente os lábios de Touya.

Menos de um minuto depois Touya estava dormindo novamente.

“Eu achei que você fosse fazer o seu comentário sobre a coisa que eu não disse” Yue comentou. 

“Eu estava apenas brincando. Eu não diria algo que te deixaria embaraçado, você pode confiar em mim”

“Eu...obrigado Yukito”

“De nada. Quando eu durmo, você dorme também ?”

“Na maioria das vezes sim. As vezes nós sonhamos juntos e eu não sei ao certo quem eu sou e quem você é nesses momentos”

“Eu gosto disso, eu espero que nós tenhamos um bom sonho essa noite”

“Eu acho que nós vamos”


End file.
